El silencio
by Ariadna
Summary: con el sonido del reloj, puedes despertar... con el silencio, morir...


****

El silencio.

Por: Ariadna.

__

Tic…

El reloj suena.

__

Tac…

Lo ignora, trata de ignorarlo…

__

Tic…

¿Qué pasa?

__

Tac…

Jamás antes el sonido lo había molestado… 

__

Tic…

¿Por qué ahora?

__

Tac…

Dejó caer su mano sobre el aparato…

…

No volvió a sonar.

…

Pero ya no podía dormir…

¡Maldita sea!

…

Se revolvió en su cama.

…

Ahora demasiado silencio…

…

No, no tenía sueño.

…

Se levantó, de mala gana.

Fue a la cocina y rebuscó en el refrigerador.

…

Una cerveza le ayudaría…

Ah…

Estaba helada, refrescante.

…

Demasiado silencio…

…

Había sonidos específicos que no soportaba, pero los prefería al silencio.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Las calles no acostumbraban ser tan calladas…

…

¡Pero no había sonido alguno!

…

Recorrió con la vista la habitación…

Nada fuera de lugar…

¿Qué era esa sensación entonces?

…

Algo faltaba…

…

Sintió un escalofrío…

…

Terminó su cerveza y salió rápidamente.

Pasó por el living…

…

Tal vez, un poco de música…

Prendió la radio.

Se sentó sobre el sillón.

…

No sentía la música pasar por sus oídos, aún sabiendo que estaba encendida…

El silencio…

El silencio era mayor…

…

¿Por qué?

…

Apagó la radio. 

Siguió sentado en el sillón.

…

Algo estaba mal…

Siguió mirando a su alrededor…

…

Notó una anormalidad.

Había un portafotos roto, sobre la alfombra…

¿Y eso cómo se cayó?

…

Se puso de pie y lo recogió.

Tenía una mancha roja irreconocible en uno de los bordes.

…

Observó la imagen…

Un nuevo escalofrío lo invadió.

…

Él y ella…

Estaban sonriendo…

Pero la foto estaba rota.

…

¿Por qué la foto estaba rota si sonreían?

¿Por qué sonreían si la foto estaba rota?

…

Dejó el portafotos en su lugar, y volvió a la cocina.

…

Ya sabía porqué el lugar no encajaba, lo que faltaba. 

Un cuchillo.

El cuchillo que siempre usaba para cortar pescados.

…

¿Por qué?

…

Se pasó la mano por el cabello…

Le dolió.

¿uh?

…

Se tocó con más cuidado la cabeza.

Tenía un golpe.

…

Vio su mano.

Sangre.

…

¿Alguien lo había golpeado?

…

¿Cuándo?

…

¿Por qué?

…

Trató de recordar…

¿Qué había pasado?

…

Una discusión.

…

Taichi había venido.

Sí…

…

Miyako no quería verlo…

…

Él le pidió que se fuera…

Taichi no quiso…

…

Él no entendió.

Insistió.

…

Ningún resultado.

…

Gritos.

…

Miyako lloraba.

…

Taichi también lloraba.

…

Más gritos.

Nada de silencio.

Gritos, gritos.

…

Taichi la tomó del brazo.

La empujó contra el mueble donde estaba el portafotos.

Cayó al suelo.

…

Ella estaba asustada.

…

Él se interpuso.

Tomó a Taichi por los hombros y lo lanzó al sillón.

…

Le dijo a ella que se fuera, se escondiera.

…

Taichi aún en el sillón.

Comenzó a reírse….

Dijo que él no sabía.

Que no sabía nada…

…

Insultó a Miyako, la trató de mentirosa.

Aprovechada.

Puta.

Suelta.

…

Él se enojó.

Era su mujer, Taichi no podía tratarla así.

…

Pero siguió.

Él trató de detenerlo a golpes.

Pero Taichi siguió.

…

__

No te quiere, idiota, te engañó todo este tiempo…

…

No le creyó.

Miyako lo quería. 

Y Taichi estaba actuando como loco.

…

__

Eres un pobre diablo…

…

__

¿Sabes cuantas veces nos acostamos? ¿Cuántas veces lo hicimos en tu propia cama? ¿Cuántas veces inventó una excusa para ir a verme?

…

Lanzó otro golpe.

…

Taichi lo esquivó.

Y golpeó de vuelta. 

…

Lo arrojó al suelo.

Un golpe tras otro…

…

Un grito tras otro…

…

__

¿Quieres saber lo que me hizo la asquerosa de tu mujer todas esas noches aquí, conmigo, cuando tú estabas lejos? ¿Quieres saber?

…

Taichi estaba sobre él.

Tomó el portafotos caído.

Rió.

…

Él trató de moverse.

No quería escuchar la risa.

No quería seguir oyendo…

…

Un nuevo grito.

…

Era Miyako de vuelta.

No había escapado.

…

__

Déjalo Taichi, por favor, ¡él no tiene la culpa!

…

Taichi la miró, y luego volvió a él.

Seguía riendo…

Pero tenía… lágrimas…

…

¿Qué…? ¿Por qué?

…

Volvió a mirar la fotografía.

…

__

Tu mujer quiso volver a ti, ¿sabes? Se arrepintió, y quiso volver a ti…

…

__

Me dejó por ti…

…

Miyako gritó otra vez.

Taichi lo golpeó con el borde del portafotos.

…

Y el silencio llegó.

…

No…

…

Volvió corriendo al living.

Retomó la imagen rota.

…

La mancha roja…

Sangre…

…

Estaba aturdido.

…

Fue a su cuarto.

Ella no estaba ahí.

…

No se había dado cuenta que estuvo sobre la cama, no debajo las sábanas.

No estuvo simplemente durmiendo.

…

Entonces…

…

¿Dónde estaba Miyako?

…

Trató de llamarla por su nombre.

Pero… la voz no salía...

La angustia se había apoderado de su boca…

…

Miyako…

…

Se detuvo.

…

El baño.

…

No podía ser…

…

La puerta entreabierta…

…

Tragó saliva…

…

Empujó la entrada…

Encendió la luz.

…

Ella…

Miyako…

…

No…

…

Estaba en el suelo, cubierta de sangre…

…

Quijada sobresalida.

El cuchillo de cocina enterrado en el pecho.

Los brazos llenos de cicatrices.

Las uñas quebradas…

Sus ojos bañados en lágrimas…

… 

NO…

…

Quedó petrificado.

…

No supo que hacer.

…

Qué hacer…

…

No escuchó el ruido de los golpes en la entrada…

No escuchó cuando echaron abajo la puerta…

No escuchó las palabras de los hombres que lo rodeaban…

…

__

Señor Ishida Yamato, un amigo suyo llamó dando aviso de situaciones irregulares en su casa. Los vecinos dijeron que escucharon gritos y nos vimos forzados a entrar. Lo sentimos pero tendrá que acompañarnos. Es el primer sospechoso en el asesinato de Ishida Miyako…

…

Él no escuchó nada.

Nada importaba.

…

El silencio lo invadió por completo. 

…

****

Owari.

Notas: Vaya, hace tiempo que no escribía algo tan… feo.

Quería escribir algo de misterio pero terminó siendo asesinato, uy…

Pobre Miyako… ¿por qué ella y no Sora? porque todos saben que prefiero variar un poco y no había usado antes ni Yamakayo ni Taiyako, así que terminé usando ambos en un triángulo amoroso de lo más… truculento…

Primera vez que mato a alguien de manera tan fea… um… mientras no lo haga seguido…

Ya saben, ni Yama, ni Tai, ni Miya son míos, que los de la Toei no se atreverían a hacerle tanto mal a sus personajes como yo (y otros que conozco, eh? ¬¬).

Espero sus comentarios!! ^___^


End file.
